<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would take the light out of the stars to help you see by Asharnaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949277">I would take the light out of the stars to help you see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharnaa/pseuds/Asharnaa'>Asharnaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars and Pubs, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Melanie is the only smart person, Self-Harm, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 4, Stabbing, What the girlfriendsuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharnaa/pseuds/Asharnaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jon tells Melanie how to escape the Beholding, she’s naturally apprehensive. However, her budding relationship with Georgie promises a life worth living, if only for the cost of her sight...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would take the light out of the stars to help you see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings for eye trauma, blood, self harm, and stabbing. Spoilers for The Magnus Archives up to season 4, episode 155!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're sure that's the only way? I always knew this damn place was connected to us in some way, but our eyes?" Melanie asked Jon.</p><p> </p><p>The two stood across from his desk, the tape still playing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not an easy sacrifice to make, is it?" Eric Delano's voice softly played out.</p><p> </p><p>Jon reached over and picked up the tape, letting the tape play for another few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the only way. Trust me, I tried them all." Jon paused the tape.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't think so, Melanie. Eric tried for over two years to leave the Archives. If there was any way he could he avoided blinding himself, I'm sure he would have found it."</p><p> </p><p>Melanie nodded, her face torn between shock and acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Jon. But I'll need some time to think about it. You should probably find Daisy and Basira, though I doubt they'll want to leave with Daisy so weak."</p><p> </p><p>Melanie turned away, walking out of the archives and to her car.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she locked the doors, tears started to run down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Would it be worth it, to lose her sight forever? Even as she thought it, Melanie knew that she was willing to make the sacrifice, but how would she be able to live? A blind woman wouldn't be able to live on her own.</p><p> </p><p>As Melanie sat in her car, her phone started to ring. It was from Georgie, quite possibly the only person outside the Archives she ever talked to anymore. Seeing her face on the screen made Melanie's tears stop, if only for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie took a deep breath, trying to calm down so Georgie could understand her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Mels! I was calling to see if you wanted to go out for drinks tonight? You've seemed really stressed out lately."</p><p> </p><p>Georgie's voice was an anchor, grounding Melanie. She was so relieved to hear Georgie's soft voice she almost started to cry again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been really rough, Georgie. I'd love to go for drinks, but I need to have a serious conversation with you. Is that alright?" Melanie nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't always felt this way when she talked to Georgie. The two girls had gone from polite strangers to the closest of friends in a very short time, likely due Melanie's employment at the Magnus Institute. What had started as a friendship had turned into a bond not even the Lonely could break.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie breathed a sigh of relief as Georgie said "Of course. I'll see you at 8?"</p><p> </p><p>Murmuring her agreement, Melanie ended the call with a stupid grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>How had she been sobbing so violently only moments ago? Georgie would know what to do. She always had the most practical plans.</p><p> </p><p>Steadying herself, Melanie started her car and drove to her flat, Georgie's melodic voice playing on repeat in her mind like a rewinding tape recorder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay," Georgie said, and calmly sipped her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie had always been unusually chill, but seriously? Melanie gaped at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I literally just told you all the fucked up stuff that's going on at the Institute, and that's all you've got? Okay?" Melanie stared at her, expecting at least some kind of reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie gave her a sad laugh, swirling her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I know about all of it. The monsters, the fears. I've seen them, I even gave Jon a statement a few months back. To tell me the only way to leave is to blind yourself, it's not too much of a stretch." Georgie gave the other girl a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>Telling Melanie about her statement wasn’t what Georgie had planned, but it was out there now. Georgie wanted Melanie to understand that she believed her.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so sure you would think I was crazy. It's such a relief to have someone to talk to." The two girls blushed slightly over that, and briefly returned to their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Spurred on by the alcohol, Georgie was working up the courage to ask Melanie more about her plans, but Melanie started talking first.</p><p> </p><p>“But, here's the thing. If I really am going to blind myself, I need to have a plan. I can't take care of myself without my sight. What do you think I should do? Is it worth it?" Melanie asked, words rushing out.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie looked across the bar at Melanie, and she knew exactly how to answer her. Georgie turned in her chair, facing Melanie. She took her hands, and gave Melanie a smile so warm it made her heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Mels, I think you and I both know you have to leave that Institute. It's certainly not healthy, even without all the weird eldritch shit binding you to it. As for how you'll take care of yourself..."</p><p> </p><p>Georgie looked her straight in the eyes, her soul laid bare. She knew she was taking a risk, but Georgie had to tell Melanie the truth about how she felt.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the past months, Georgie had fallen fast and hard for Melanie.</p><p> </p><p>Going for drinks had always been a thing they did together, back when Melanie still ran Ghost Hunt UK and What the Ghost was popular. The two had been friends then, two birds of the paranormal feather. After Ghost Hunt UK went under, Melanie had no other friends and turned to Georgie.</p><p> </p><p>Through the shared time and drinks, Georgie began to see Melanie in a different light. Where there was once friendly fondness, Georgie now felt a love and a longing so intense she felt compelled to tell Melanie.</p><p> </p><p>"I know this is truly terrible timing, but it's the truth. Melanie, I love you. I love how you won't take shit from anyone, and for being so stupidly brave. If you're okay with it, I'll take care of you. You can live at my flat, take care of the Admiral with me. What do you say?" Georgie said, still holding Melanie's hands like a lifeline.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie answered by drawing Georgie into a soft but sure kiss. Georgie's initial surprise was quickly overtaken by confidence, and she deepened the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls broke apart, breathless. When they met each other's eyes, they began laughing before they kissed again.</p><p> </p><p>"If you really mean it Georgie, then yes. Of course I'll let you care for me." Georgie beamed at her, her heart racing with the joy she felt.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked back to Georgie's car, holding each other's hands with the promise to never let go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Melanie set her letter of resignation down on Peter Lukas's desk. Despite the fact such a letter was completely unnecessary, Melanie still wrote one. Sure, it only read "Fuck you and the Institute, I quit," but it was immensely cathartic to write.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left to say her goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie headed to the library, hoping to find Basira there. Sure enough, Basira was at one of the many desks, Daisy by her side. The two were always together, former police partners turned lovers.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie had assumed they were always a couple, and was surprised to learn they didn't start dating until after Daisy's escape from the coffin.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie took a deep breath, then walked up to them. Basira and Daisy turned to her, holding each other's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving the institute. I know, I know I'll be blind, but I've found someone to care for me. I wish you two both the best." Melanie said, her voice thick with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>She only wanted the best for her friends, but she knew they wouldn't leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Melanie. I'm glad you're getting out." Basira said, Daisy nodding her agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The three girls hugged for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>Before she left, Melanie grabbed an awl from the library's repair supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Bidding Basira and Daisy farewell, Melanie headed to Jon's office.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked on the door. Sure enough, Jon was there, clutching another old statement.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie felt a surge of pity for him, but there really was nothing she could do for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come in, Melanie. Funny, I was just...how are you?" Jon asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm...good, actually. Uh, yeah. Yeah. I am good." Melanie said, feeling slightly more confident.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like you've made a decision." Jon said to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I have, yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for telling me, by the way. It didn't look like it was easy for you." She said with empathy.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't. I don't think, uh...I don't think <em>it</em>  wants to lose anyone, but I thought you of all people deserve the option." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.""But I understand it's a big thing. We'll keep looking. Maybe there's another way-" He started, but Melanie interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Jon. I'm going to do it. I'm quitting." Melanie said, her determination now ironclad.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You're sure you've thought it through? I don't know if we can look after you, you know afterwards." Jon looked up at her, pity coloring his own voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't need to. I've-I've made a few arrangements, and..." She blushed a bit, Georgie flickering in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be okay. Honestly. I think it is. I-I can't be a part of this anymore and if this is the price, then I think I'm okay to pay it. It's-it's the rest of you I'm worried about." Melanie said.</p><p> </p><p>Jon gave her a weak smile. "We'll be fine, always have been."</p><p> </p><p>Melanie thought back to all that had happened since she joined the institute. Elias's arrest, Daisy's torture in the coffin, and, she thought with a pang, Tim's death at the hands of the Stranger. "Not always."She said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I guess not...Well, if you're sure."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be around after this, but I'll leave details in case you need to get in touch, um, but..." She trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. How are you planning to do it?" Jon asked, his voice sad but resolute.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie wrung her hands, twisting the awl around in her hands. "Got, uh, one of those awls from the book repair supplies, up in the library? If it can punch through books it can punch though, uh...Well, it should do the trick. No reason to try and make it too complicated." She tried for a strong voice, but her breath shook badly.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I suppose not." Jon said, looking slightly ill.</p><p> </p><p>"I've left a proper resignation letter on Lukas's desk. It was quite satisfying to write, actually. Almost makes me wish it was Elias. He would have <em>hated</em> me not serving out my two weeks notice, heh."</p><p> </p><p>God, how she hated Elias. She would have loved to stab his smug face, but this would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure Lukas even knows who I am...probably for the best."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll miss you." Jon told her, genuine regret in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Wish I could say the same." Melanie said.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she felt awful to leave him and the others here, she wouldn't miss the Institute.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Do you need any, uh... help?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I've got this. But if you, um... If you could...In five minutes, I would appreciate it if you would call me an ambulance." Melanie said heading back out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Right." She heard Jon say, then closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Melanie headed to the lobby of the Institute. Better to be where the ambulance could reach her quickly.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath. Melanie took out her phone, sending one last text message to Georgie.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm about to do it. </em>She sent.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie's reply was instantaneous.</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you </em>was all it said.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie let two tears slip from her eyes before she closed her messages and opened her camera roll. She selected a picture of Georgie, determined it would be the last thing she saw.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie raised the awl, hand trembling less than she expected, then drove it home. The pain was horrendous, and she couldn't stop the scream from escaping her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting her teeth, Melanie raised the awl again, the sharp point dripping blood. She drove it into her other eye, less accurate than the first but just as effective.</p><p> </p><p>Her vision ran red, then searingly white, then black. When the light faded in her eyes, Melanie felt a presence she could only assume was the Beholding fading with it. Through the agony, the joy of being free shone as bright as the stars.</p><p> </p><p>She felt paramedics rush to her side before she lost consciousness, a small smile on her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Georgie sat next to Melanie's hospital bed, anxiously chewing her nails.</p><p> </p><p>She had driven to the hospital as soon as Melanie texted her. Even though she knew what Melanie had to do, Georgie still hated that blinding herself was the only way. It had been a few hours since the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, Melanie unconscious and her face covered in bandages.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie had paced the entire time Melanie was in the operating room, wearing a groove in the hospital floor.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie hadn't left Melanie's side since the doctors told her what she already knew: they had tried, but Melanie's sight was forever gone. A part of her was glad Melanie had permanently escaped the Institute, but another part of her mourned the loss of her girlfriend's sight.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie had just started debating calling for a nurse when Melanie stirred beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"I-Is anyone there?" Melanie asked, her voice shaky.</p><p> </p><p>"It's me, Melanie. I'm here." Georgie rushed to her bed, taking Melanie's hands in her own.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how we'll explain this to the doctors, but we'll think of something." Melanie laughed a little at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a therapist for a reason, you know." Now it was Georgie's turn to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a few hours. Besides the obvious, how do you feel?" Georgie said, her voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>"It hurts like hell, of course, but it also feels like a weight has been lifted. Like I'm free," Melanie replied, tired but with an undercurrent of unmistakable joy.</p><p> </p><p>"My only regret is that I can't see your face anymore," She said, tears threatening to spill over.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie threw her arms around Melanie, and the two girls both began to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care that you can't see me. I'm going to take care of you. We have each other now. It's going to be okay." Georgie whispered, stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>The girls stayed together for a long time, Georgie holding Melanie close, their hearts beating the same rhythm. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Melanie sat on Georgie's bed, the Admiral purring in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>It had been one month since Melanie had left the Institute, and was happily living with Georgie and the Admiral. The Admiral had taken an instant shine to Melanie, so much that Georgie had to fight with him for Melanie's attention.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie didn't mind, she actually found it sort of hilarious her girlfriend and her cat fought over her.</p><p> </p><p>Learning to live without her eyesight was just as hard as Melanie thought it would be, but with Georgie's help she was recovering. She still woke up in the middle of the night, shaking and crying out. Georgie was always there to hold her, whispering her love to Melanie as her breathing steadied. Sometimes, Melanie was the one holding Georgie, her own statement still haunting her. Together, they were healing from their trauma.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie headed over to her bed, sitting next to Melanie. She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Melanie turned in Georgie's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Georgie, I have to ask something that's been on my mind for awhile. I'm so glad that I live here with you, but I can't help but feel useless without my sight. If you had the chance to go back, would you still want to be my girlfriend?" Melanie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie took Melanie's face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Mels, I don't regret a thing. I will always choose you. I would take the light out of the stars to help you see."</p><p> </p><p>They kissed, their love as strong as the moon's pull on the sea.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything to guide you straight to me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed my fic. I, like everyone else, am OBSESSED with this podcast. Given the structure of the story, there are so many opportunities for fanfic! Melanie and Georgie deserve more love. Also, Daisy and Basira are dating in this fic because I know the TRUTH. The title of the fic was inspired by the song Daisy by Zedd. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>